


Blooming Days

by Monday_blues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, florist!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_blues/pseuds/Monday_blues
Summary: "Alrighty then, how about a lovely combination of pink and white camellias, some baby's breath, and some yellow carnations?"Baekhyun felt a little bit of impish amusement when his customer nodded, clearly oblivious to why he had chosen yellow pretty flowers symbolized rejection.





	Blooming Days

He loved it when the handsome man came to buy flowers. The man, dressed in his fancy designer suit would stand for a long time, simply gazing upon the blooming plants in the moist greenhouse. It struck a lovely picture, the handsome man bearing soft smile, kind eyes, and towering build, with lighting shining down from the glass panels of the greenhouse and flowers blooming all about him, like a real-life shoujo manga panel.

Byun Baekhyun was almost envious of the man's lover whom he so carefully chose flowers for. Okay, scratch that, he was definitely jealous. And who wouldn't be, the man was fucking gorgeous. A lean figure with a muscular torso and strong arms defined wonderfully by his tight-fitting suit. And those big hands. Baekhyun almost drooled over the long fingers and smooth calluses (he had accidentally felt them more than once when handing over a bouquet). He would never admit it, but he had fantasized about what those hands could do to him. Hey, a guy could dream, right? And he had had several dreams. Dreams that would surely make the man blush if he knew exactly what Baekhyun wanted from him.

A polite cough drew him out of his reverie. Warm brown eyes glinted in amusement. The man stood there, a slight smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. "Good morning." Park Chanyeol said wryly. Then again, maybe he knew exactly what Baekhyun felt.

"Good morning Mr. Park!" Shit, he could feel the traitorous blush creeping up his cheeks. Good thing it was always warm in the shop. "What'll it be today?"

"Can you make me a simple bouquet of pink and white camellias please? And, of course, whatever you see fit."

Pink and white camellias. _I long for you; you're adorable_ , in the language of flowers. Of course, Baekhyun doubted that the man knew what the blossoms meant, he seemed the type to pick based purely on aesthetics, but still felt another shoot of bitter jealousy.

"Alrighty then, how about a lovely combination of pink and white camellias, some baby's breath, and some yellow carnations?" Baekhyun felt a little bit of impish amusement when his customer nodded, clearly oblivious to why he had chosen yellow pretty flowers symbolized rejection.

Well, they were clearly a happy couple (honestly, the man bought flowers once a week), and he was sure that the other party wouldn't understand the little hidden message either, not many bothered to memorize flower meanings. So he might as well have a bit of fun if he couldn't have the man, right?

Tying together the bouquet with a silky yellow ribbon, he handed it to Chanyeol. The man looked at it with approving eyes. "It's perfect, thank you." He swiped his card, admiring the flowers. Baekhyun had to admit, the entire thing had come together quite well, a sweet spring arrangement that oozed femininity. The recipient would surely be pleased.

"You're welcome!" Damn, now he felt a bit guilty for those yellow carnations.

But still, the man did not mind at all, and when he swept out of the shop again, those strong hands delicately holding the bouquet, Baekhyun thought he saw him holding a yellow carnation and smiling, bemused.

 

 

~

 

 

It became a game of sorts. For every arrangement, Baekhyun managed to sneak in just one snarky blossom. Marigold or yellow hyacinth for _jealousy_ , orange lily for _disdain,_ and maybe even a yellow rose for _infidelity_. They all blended in perfectly with their respective arrangements, and no one was ever the wiser. It was his little bit of fun, to soothe the itch in his soul that the handsome hot guy—whom he would love to get in bed with—was taken.

But somehow, the flowers Chanyeol asked for always perfectly balanced out his spiteful ones. His elegant white cala lilies: _beauty_. Red chrysanthemums, vibrant and bold: _love_. Lush, blooming gardenias, petals as soft as could be: _you're lovely_. Once, even lily in the valley, blossoms demurely drooping: _you've made my life complete._

And as always, Baekhyun would go and pick the flowers, grudgingly picking the prettiest blossoms, for he could never bring himself to disappoint the man. He would arrange them, tying them together with lovely ribbon and handing them over to Chanyeol, always grazing those long fingers just a bit. The sleek black card would swipe, and the man would be off to give those flowers to a lucky girl who probably knew exactly how lucky she was.

He felt like a side character who didn't even know one of the protagonists.

Just once or twice, Baekhyun was tempted to at least try. It would be so easy, to reach over and grab the man's hand, to charmingly ask if he wanted to go out for coffee or something. But then he would push away the whimsical thoughts, and just hand over the bouquet. He would get rejected, he knew that much, and he didn't really want to come across as desperate, even if he was.

Even side characters had their pride, after all.

Baekhyun also hated Valentine's day with a passion. It was always a rush, frazzled men rushing in and demanding the most generic bouquets, as fast as possible without so much as a please or thank you.

It was awfully strange, Baekhyun always thought, how a holiday of love could inspire so much stress. And thus he was stuck wrapping up insane amounts of roses, pricking his fingers on the errant thorn, nothing but pink, red, pink, white, and more red whirling past his eyes. Really, did nobody have imagination these days? He appreciated a rose as much as anyone else, but at times he tired of seeing just roses all the time.

Another businessman sent off with a box of chocolates and red bouquet, he slumped against the counter. The bell on the door cheerily tinkled, and he mentally groaned and straightened up.

"Long day?" The familiar deep voice chuckled.

Baekhyun's head snapped up. And sure enough, there was Chanyeol, handsome as always in his suit. "Sorry, it looks like I'm here to worsen your workload."

"Not at all!" Baekhyun smiled, though it soured a bit as he remembered the holiday. Ah, yes, of course his loyal customer would come and buy flowers for Valentine's Day. "Would you like a bouquet of red roses then?"

"No, actually, I've never been overly fond of such typical flowers." Chanyeol shook his head. "I'd like some variegated tulips, if you have any?"

"Wow," Baekhyun smiled. "The first guy today to not get roses. I'm impressed. I'll go grab some tulips." He turned, walking away as he frowned in concentration. Variegated tulips? For some reason, he couldn't remember what those in particular meant. Strange, he could usually remember most meanings.

He gently picked out the tulips, admiring how the red streaks stood out against the otherwise white petals. They would make a lovely bouquet for Valentine's, a perfect mix of traditional red with something a bit different. Even Chanyeol's taste in gifts was impeccable it seemed. He returned with the flowers, carefully wrapped up with paper and a ribbon. "Will this do?"

"They're perfect." Chanyeol said, already admiring the flowers. "You always arrange them so well."

Baekhyun just ducked his head, still blushing like he did at every piece of praise the taller gave him. "I'm glad you love them. I'm sure the recipient will too."

"You think?" Chanyeol's big eyes brightened almost imperceptibly. He swiped the card, not even looking at the price.

Baekhyun nodded, forcing a smile and handing over the bouquet. He really was jealous of that woman after all. "For sure!"

"Then it's a promise."

He paused, cocking his head at the odd choice of words. "Um…" He looked up.

Park Chanyeol smiled charmingly, holding the bouquet just a tad too tightly. "Byun Baekhyun…will you do me the honor of going out with me?" He held out the tulips that Baekhyun had wrapped up for him mere moments ago.

Baekhyun stared blankly, and finally remembered what multicolored tulips meant.

 

**You have beautiful eyes.**

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
